


Tag requests .<.

by Mythix_gaming



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: F/F, Gay stoof, M/M, first time here, screw this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythix_gaming/pseuds/Mythix_gaming
Summary: Hi Mythix here and I'm taking requests :DScrew summaries I'm bad at them -[]-Anyways yeahEdit: I changed the title for the sake of the tags but most of my chapters will be tomtord





	1. Chapter 1

Hi Mythix here! I'm sorta new here so don't expect much  
Anyways I have experience writing stuff so don't expect Mary sue shit here  
I'm taking requests till I could think of a good story or if I get a idea from You guys :D  
Anyways dats all it for now :D  
Or is it?  
BUM BUM BUMMMM  
-Mythix out


	2. Requested by gab ->-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First request I GOT DIS :D  
> Btw my writing skills are rusty af bear with the horrible writing  
> WARNING SUCIDAL TRIGGERING STOFF :0 bum bum BUMMMMMMMM

Tom sighed as picked up the razor. It glistened in the light as he stared at it blankly.  
"It's better this way anyways" he mumbled as he rolled up his sleeve. Dried blood and scars littered his once clear skin. He brought the razor to his arm and started moving downwards.  
He hissed lightly as he could feel the skin opening due to the blade. A trickle of blood started as he continued to move the blade. He was about to reach his wrist when a series of heavy knocks attacking the locked bathroom door. He dropped the blade in surprise then he immediately covered up his arm with his hoodie.  
"Tom open the freakin door you've been in there forever AND I NEED TO TAKE A PISS" Tord yelled at the other side of the door.  
Tom Sighed and replied shakily "y-yeah a minute" he got up from the ledge of the bathtub and he washed the razor and put it back in the cabinet. He opened the door and was about to walk out until he felt a hand hold his wrist tightly. Tord looked at him with a expression he couldn't put his finger on. Anger? Concern?  
"Tom what where you doing in their you've been in thei-" he felt something slick and wet in his hand. He looked and found a pool of red on his hand. Tom noticed this and began to struggle to get out of his grip. "LET ME GO COMMIE" Tom yelled in a desperate and alarmed voice. Tord flipped him to the ground and rolled up the arm that had red patch on sleeve. Tord looked at the cut up arm then tom. "Tom" Tord said in shock. Tom looked away trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.  
"Tom look at me now" Tom still looked away and Tord sighed. He gripped his chin and forced eye contact between them.  
"Tom explain now" Tom glared at him for a while then in defeat as he sighed "you wouldn't understand. Nobody and especially you would ever know" Tord pulled Tom up and walked him to tom's room and placed him on the bed. "WAIT here" Tord noted as he went to get the first aid kit. Tom sighed and laid on the bed and he stared at the celling. Not even three minutes later Tord came in with the familiar red kit.  
Tom sat up as Tord sat beside him and worked silently on his arm. "You know you don't need to do this" Tom said blankly. Tord looked at his finished work and pointed at tom. "Care to explain jehovah?" Tom rolled his eyes "like you care you never care about anyone especially about me"  
Tord forced eye contact with him again "what makes you think I don't care?" Tom glared at him then his glare softened and he gasped lightly. Tord pulled him in his grasp into a hug. Tom felt numb and he went limp in his arms. "What makes you think I wouldn't care?" He replied softly. Tom suddenly felt warm and realized how tired he was. "Because" he snuggled in his chest and shut his eyes. "Your so stubbborn jehovah" Tom didn't even bother replying or making a snarky comment as he dozed off and soon enough fell asleep cuddled on Tord's chest. Tord looked at him then he sighed and laid down with tom still in his arms. Soon enough he dozed of as well "He'll tell me soon enough" his final thought as he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one so far!  
> Can't wait to do the others :3  
> Btw some may come out in a delay cuz I'm animating a eddsworld project thing .<.  
> Anyways I'm out  
> *dabs away*

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm probably never gonna finish all of dem tho .<.


End file.
